


Demasiado que recordar

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Background Spuffy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Implied Past Spangel, M/M, Nostalgia, Past Bangel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: Willow ha organizado una cena, una reunión de viejos amigos que han pasado muchas cosas juntos y seguramente tienen aún muchas cosas por delante.





	Demasiado que recordar

**Author's Note:**

> Varios años después del final de las series.

El apartamento de Willow no es especialmente lujoso, pero es agradable. Esta noche contiene más gente de lo normal: Willow, Buffy, Angel y Spike. Willow ha organizado una cena, una reunión de viejos amigos que han pasado muchas cosas juntos y seguramente tienen aún muchas cosas por delante. Su futuro es difícil de predecir, ninguno de ellos lleva vidas normales.

Han terminado de cenar hace un rato y han pasado a la sala de estar, con el estómago agradablemente lleno, disfrutando de la sobremesa en los cómodos sofás alrededor de la mesa baja que ofrece varias botellas de vino, licores y hielo abundante. Beben con calma y charlan animadamente recordando momentos de los “viejos tiempos”. Buffy está poniendo al día a Angel sobre varias batallitas de las que pasaron después de que él se fuera a Los Angeles.

—...Y toda la terraza se desplomó. Adiós Bronze. Aún no entiendo cómo no hubo víctimas.

—Ya, sobre todo porque si no recuerdo mal Spike estaba haciendo como que ayudaba a los heridos —añade Willow.

—Oye, no hacía como que les ayudaba. Les estaba ayudando de verdad.

—Sí, para ponerte medallas delante de Buffy.

—Lo que importa es que les ayudé. Y no me aproveché de la situación, con toda esa sangre ahí esperando a ser… Rechupeteada —dice Spike, con una sonrisa supuestamente inocente.

Buffy gruñe y le mira, seria. Angel y Willow se ríen al ver su reacción.

—Vamos, Buffy, ¿todavía no te das cuenta de cuándo Spike te está tomando el pelo? —dice Angel.

—Me cuesta. A veces no estoy segura de que realmente esté hablando en broma.

—Es que a veces no lo hago. —Otra sonrisa, esta vez no tan inocente.

—Y yo a veces tengo ganas de estamparte el puño en la cara, pero tampoco lo hago —dice ella, con tono falsamente dulce.

—Desde luego sois tal para cual. No sé cuál de los dos es peor —dice Willow, divertida.

Spike y Buffy se achuchan con unas risitas.

—Así de tontitos me recordáis a aquella vez que el hechizo me salió rana, y Spike te propuso matrimonio y tú aceptaste.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? —dice Angel, divertido.

Buffy y Spike se miran y se ríen.

—Ah, sí. Bueno, no duró mucho, se nos pasó en unas horas. Eso fue cuando Spike empezó a “ayudarnos” después de que le pusieran el chip, y yo no podía ni verle.

—¿Ves? Siempre intentando ayudar. Panda de desagradecidos.

Spike sorprende a Buffy cogiéndola por la cintura y sentándola en su regazo. Ella le echa los brazos al cuello, encantada. Se besan, acaramelados. Buffy decide que se está muy bien ahí sentada y que se queda un rato.

Willow y Angel se ríen. Willow piensa que da gusto ver a estos dos así de relajados y contentos con su vida, después de todo por lo que han pasado, y lo que seguramente les queda por pasar.

Angel también se alegra por ellos, pero no puede evitar sentir una punzada de envidia. Y de celos. No está muy seguro de si es por Buffy o por Spike. Los dos han sido muy importantes para él. Pero todo eso ha quedado en el pasado. Siguen siendo importantes, de otra manera. Se alegra de que sigan ahí. Y de que les vaya bien.

Pasan unos momentos en silencio, escuchando la música suave que ha puesto Willow de fondo, y bebiendo algún trago de sus bebidas. Perdido cada uno en sus pensamientos, recordando más momentos de esos tiempos del pasado tan distintos de ahora.

—La verdad es que hubo ratos malos, pero también hubo muchos buenos, ¿verdad? —dice Willow, con una sonrisa nostálgica. Está pensando en Oz, en Tara, en su descenso personal a los infiernos y su vuelta a la superficie, rota por dentro. En Giles, en todo lo que ha aprendido desde entonces, en cómo se ha recuperado al final y cómo ha cambiado todo...

—Y que lo digas. Se podría hacer una película —dice Buffy.

—Más bien una serie. O varias. Tenemos muchas historias que contar —añade Spike.

—Por no hablar de las historias de Angel y Spike antes de aparecer por Sunnydale. Seguro que son muchísimas.

Buffy ha hablado sin pensar. El alcohol siempre le ha soltado la lengua.

Angel y Spike se miran. Willow les mira, curiosa por ver su reacción. Hay unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

—No recuerdo muchas cosas buenas de esos tiempos, la verdad. Intento no recordarlos mucho —dice Angel, bajando la mirada.

—También hubo sus momentos buenos. Aunque yo también prefiero no recordarlos —dice Spike. El no baja la mirada.

Buffy se da cuenta de que ha tocado un tema delicado, y se sonroja.

—Ups. Lo siento, soy una bocazas. Imagino que no querréis hablar de entonces.

Pasan unos momentos de silencio. Spike suspira.

—No pasa nada, _luv_. Creo que los dos lo tenemos bastante... Superado, aunque no nos guste sacar el tema —dice Spike, y le da un achuchón tranquilizador.

Angel vuelve al presente, toma un trago de su bourbon y sonríe.

—Es verdad. Bastante os habéis metido todos conmigo por mi tendencia a darle vueltas a mi pasado “oscuro y misterioso”.

Willow se ríe, e intenta aligerar un poco la tensión que aún flota en el ambiente.

—Es que eres un pesado, Angel. Has perfeccionado como nadie el arte de darle vueltas a las cosas.

Angel está un poco ofendido.

—Bueno, qué esperas, tengo una imagen que mantener. No puedo aparecer de pronto todo sonrisas y buen rollo.

—No, desde luego si un día te presentas así lo primero que hago es darte un golpe en la cabeza, atarte a una silla y llamar a los demás a ver si descubrimos qué te han hecho —dice Willow, riéndose.

Los cuatro se ríen. Parece que el momento oscuro ha pasado.

La noche continúa entre anécdotas, bromas, recuerdos generalmente alegres y algunos tristes. Varias horas después llega el momento de despedirse. Willow se alegra de que no sea una despedida por mucho tiempo. Menos Buffy y Spike, los cuatro llevan vidas separadas pero coinciden a menudo en su “trabajo”, si se puede llamar así a lo que hacen. Todos forman parte de la vida de todos, y eso está bien.

Aún hay cosas buenas en la vida, piensa Willow mientras cierra la puerta y vuelve dentro.

Abajo, en la calle, Angel se despide de Buffy y Spike, que se van juntos en la moto macarra de Spike. Angel los mira alejarse, con una sonrisa. Esas maneras gamberras de Spike que nunca cambian…

La noche ha estado bien, es bueno reforzar lazos con las pocas personas que tienen un hueco en su vida.

Angel decide volver caminando. Hace buena noche para pasear, y no tiene prisa por llegar a su casa vacía. Se sube el cuello del abrigo negro, mete las manos en los bolsillos y se pierde en la oscuridad de las calles de la ciudad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en enero de 2015.


End file.
